Sanando las heridas
by Anna Kagmine-san
Summary: El primer amor...El primer engaño...la primera traición..Son el tipo de cosas que jamas se olvidan, y aunque creamos que el mundo se acabo...siempre hay alguien que viene a sacarnos de esa soledad.


_**La triste realidad**_

_No me considero una persona perfecta, reconozco mis defectos y mis virtudes, se que me enojo fácil y que no aguanto las bromas y también se que amo a mis amigos mas que nada en el mundo y que siempre tengo que estar con una sonrisa en mi rostro para ellos._

_Pero me sorprende a veces lo egoísta que puede ser la gente, tanto que no les importan ni como te sientes ni como puedas reaccionar a sus palabras, cuando necesitas ayuda en vez de intentar o por lo menos hacer un esfuerzo por hacerte sentir mejor… sus palabras hacen que se abra mas la herida._

"_olvídalo, no vale nada" "¿estas loca? Fue tu culpa para empezar" "no llores por el, no vale la pena" probablemente tienen razón, a lo mejor y para ellos no vale lo que para mi valió, probablemente para ellos yo tuve la culpa por enamorarme de el pero…¿hay alguien en este mundo que elija de quien se va a enamorar?, probablemente para ellos no vale la pena derramar una lagrima por el pero para mi valen todas las gotas de una llovizna._

_O….la persona mas egoísta que eh conocido… entiendo a mis amigos aunque me dañen mas intentando darme ánimos… pero escucharlas de su boca es la peor parte de toda la historia.. "olvídame" ¿como pretendes que te olvide si fuiste tu quien me enamoraste? ¿Como pretendes que cure una cicatriz yo sola…cuando la hicimos los dos? Entiendo que las cosas en esta vida no duran para siempre….pero me intento hacer a la idea del final feliz, aquel que las películas no enseño y nos malcreo con esa falsa idea._

_Siempre que puedo, cuando caigo me pongo de pie o al menos gateo para de alguna u otra forma seguir adelante por el camino que elegí.. pero esta vez no puedo hacerlo, quisiera poder mejor correr, correr lejos de mi pasado y acercarme a un futuro en el que me veo feliz de nuevo y con el corazón abierto a nuevas esperanzas pero se que eso no va a pasar por que para mirarme en un futuro al menos debería dar un paso adelante y es algo imposible para mi._

_El tiempo cura las heridas…cierto pero aproximadamente cuanto tiempo? Puede llevar meses,… años… claro si el amor es verdadero y mientras pasa todo ese lapso de tiempo… ¿sufrir?¿ Cada día extrañándolo mas?_

_¿Amigos? Intentan apoyarte….aunque sea un vago intento, te escuchan…¿tus padres? No me hagas reír… si los amigos te hacen sentir mal tus padres definitivamente te destruyen el alma pedazo por pedazo y te dan el recogedor para que tu los limpies…sola, son las personas de las que mas esperas animo y cariño y en mi caso fue lo que menos encontré, solo regaños y aparte de eso bajones de autoestima refiriéndose a mi error…como si no se pudiese cometer uno._

_La vida es un laberinto, cada quien escoge el camino que le indica la razón y enfrenta los obstáculos como le indica su madurez o su experiencia. ¿Que puedo esperar yo del amor? Una niña caprichosa, que jamás había tenido una desmotivación, alguien a quien se le entrego todo en mano sin rechistar, ¿Qué se podía esperar de mi?._

_Mi primer amor….es algo que jamás olvidare por que fue el primer sentimiento que me hizo volar y sentirme Alicia en su país de las maravillas… y el primero que logro destruirme por completo y enviarme de bajada al mismo infierno, fue mi primera experiencia que logro llenarme de alegría y dicha y que provoco mas lagrimas que una lluvia de 3 días._

_¿Exagero? Quizás.. quizás… lo se, mi mundo no se acaba pero… ¿como puedo seguir cuando perdí mi camino? No puedo fingir mi felicidad pero tampoco daré a notar mi tristeza, el logro que mis barreras de chica fuerte cayeran y dejaran ver mis verdaderos sentimientos al mundo, no me importa si ahora el habla de mi como una mala experiencia o una mala jugada, al menos me alegrara ser en el un tema de conversación como el lo es mío._

_Le prometí frente a el que no lloraría, que si mis lagrimas eran por algo seria por el error que había cometido mas no por el, promesa fallida…ni siquiera el intento pude hacer. Pero la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué jamás te traicionan tus enemigos o las personas a las que menos quieres?_

_¿Por que siempre tienen que ser aquellos seres que mas amas y mas aprecias? a lo mejor es por eso que duelen tanto….¿no?._

_Puede que no fuese su culpa, a lo mejor y la equivocada era yo, a lo mejor y se harto de mi y esa fue una clara señal de que ya no me quería cerca, o aun mejor… una petición de ayuda de que o dejara en paz… o una muestra de que no me amaba como solía decir._

El teléfono empezó a soñar y una pequeña mano se extendió para coger el aparato de su escritorio, sus ojos de un color azul aunque rojos eh hinchados se posaron sobre el identificador para ver el numero, empezó a toser un poco regulando su voz y luego contesto.

-Bueno..me da gusto escucharte Luka.

-Hola Rin, ¿Cómo estas?

-mmm… bien bien Luka ¿por que la pregunta?..

-Rin..¿es cierto lo que se rumora en el colegio?

-Pues…..dime tu ¿Qué se rumora?¿ Debe ser algo tonto como que yo fui la que puso ranas en el auto del director no?- la pequeña rubia soltó una risa y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, mas sus ojos reflejaban aquella tristeza amarga y fría.

-Rin…¿déjate de bromas quieres?...¿es cierto que te iras del colegio?

Silencio…..la rubia paro de reír y se quedo muda, unas pequeñas lagrimas bajaron de sus ojos e inconscientemente soltó un sollozo, débil pero algo que la persona al otro lado del teléfono pudiese oír, dejándola muda igual pero con curiosidad de una respuesta, al darse cuenta la rubia se calmo y regularizo su tono de voz.

-Escucha Luka..no se que se ande diciendo por hay y tampoco me importa averiguarlo, solo…solo puedo decirte que te extrañare y que ojala nos volvamos a ver en algún tiempo, espero con eso haber contestado tu pregunta..bye bye

-¡¿QUE? No espera R…

Así termino la llamada, Rin se dirigió a su balcón, su mejor compañero en estas noches melancólicas y lloro, lloro casí tanto como las noches pasadas, llantos de tristeza y soledad, al oírlos fácilmente se podría deprimir a cualquiera y eso era o que menos quería ocasionar pero ahora no solo lloraba por ella, si no que lloraba por todas esas personas que la querían y apreciaban…a las cuales ella estaba lastimando por su cobardia.

-jamás te olvidare Luka, se feliz y si algún día los ves…salúdalos de mi parte, a esos dos seres que hicieron que me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora.

Soltó al aire como un suspiro mas que un susurro, la noche era joven y todavía quedaban muchas lagrimas por derramar, por aquellos dos seres que ni importancia tenia mencionar sus nombres.

Ahora solo había que esperar a que el tiempo hiciera de las suyas y borrarä las heridas que no tomaron trabajo en abrirse, el tiempo decidirá todo pero ahora…..¿por que simplemente no llorar?

* * *

><p><em>Ok…antes que nada…lo súper lamento! Deje muy descuidada mi cuenta y ya no se ni que…lo lamento mucho! Pero bueno…aquí les traigo esta nueva historia n.n ojala les guste…créanme..odio hacer sufrir a Rin :'c pero..algún día are uno en donde Len sufra aunque sus fans me maten …mi otra historia ¡¿Qué es lo que me hace falta? No se si a ustedes les pase pero…de la nada se te va toda la inspiración…así que primero decidí empezar con uno nuevo y ver si la recupero paso a pasito.<em>

_Es un poco corto pero creo que se entiende el punto de la pena de Rin…intentare actualizar los dos fan fics cuando antes! Es que clases y teatro y…NECESITO UNA AGENDA! D: pero les prometo que actualizare cuando pueda n.n ojala les haya gustado y si les gusto dejen un review que son muy bien bienvenidos se despide Anna-chan :D kisses ^^_


End file.
